No Guts, No Glory
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Finn and the gang is forced to play No Guts, No Glory (Truth or Dare) by Magic Man! The game won't end till all the letters are opened. But the problem is that the letters are indestructible! So send me your truth and dares so that they can be in peace! Rating might go up.
1. Forced

Finn, Jake, Marceline and PB were in Jake's parent's house.  
"Hey, Finn, you remember the game we used to play?" Jake asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Finn cried.

He disappeared into one of the rooms and came back five minutes later holding a dusty box with 'No Guts, No Glory' written on the lid.  
"What's in there, honey?" Marceline asked, curiously.

Finn blew the dust off the box sending dust particles flying in the air.  
"Achoo!" PB sneezed.  
"Bless you." Finn said opening the box.

There was a huge deck of cards, a table bell and a bunch of letters.  
"Where's the game?" Marceline cried out, confused.  
"This is the game!" Finn said.

Marceline blew a raspberry.  
"That's BORING!" She said giving a thumbs down sign.  
"Hey! Don't you call 'No Guts, No Glory 'that! You haven't even played it!" Jake said wagging his finger at Marceline.  
"Fine!" Marceline said.

They walked to Marceline's house and set the game.  
"Hey, guys. Let's get ourselves a drink first." PB suggested.  
"Yeah! This "cool and awesome" game is something we would "die to play!" Marceline said, sarcastically.

While the gang go get themselves a drink, a shadowy figure appeared.  
"Hmm, let's spice this game up a little bit shall we?" the figure said.

The figure was Magic Man. He was carrying a big sack on his shoulders. He checked if anyone was watching him. No one was. Then, he casted a spell on the cards and letters. When he saw the gang walking back, he turned invisible.  
"I smell somebody." Marceline said using her bat nose.  
"Calm down, there's nobody here!" PB said.  
"Hmm..." Marceline said.

The group sat down around the game.  
"Let the game begin!" Jake said.

He rang the table bell. Suddenly, the wall became white and so did the floor. They were transported to a new place.  
"What in the name of Glob is happening?" PB said.

A tower appeared. The gang saw a Magic Man on the castle.  
"Magic Man!" Finn said angrily.  
"What are you doing here?" Marceline said.

The gang charged towards Magic Man but was blocked by an invisible wall.  
"What the Glob?" Jake said touching the invisible wall.  
"Hey. Calm down my bros." Magic Man said.  
"We're not your bros!" Finn said.

Magic Man ignored the adventurer.  
"As you can see, I have all of your valuable stuff!" Magic Man said emptying the sack.  
"My axe bass!" Marceline cried out at the sight of her bass, "Give it back, Magic Man!"  
"No, no, no!" Magic Man said wagging his finger at her, "You have to play the game first before I give them back to you!"  
"It's like when the Door Lord stole our stuff, except that now Marceline has something that was valuable to her stolen." Jake said remembering that day.  
"And remember how she freaked out in the end!" PB laughed.

Marceline's cheeks turned red.  
"H-Hey stop that!" Marceline cried.  
"Yeah! Your main focus should be me!" Magic Man yelled.

The gang took no notice of Magic Man.  
"Do you want your items back or not?" He screamed.

The gang sighed and looked at Magic Man.  
"Fine!" They said in unison.

They sat around the game.  
"Okay, here's how you play the game." Jake said.

He told the group the instructions with the help of Finn.  
"So it's like truth or dare?" Marceline asked.  
"Yup!" Finn said.

Suddenly, the cards disappeared.  
"What are you doing Magic Man?!" Finn cried angrily.  
"This is my game so that means my cards." Magic Man said.

The gang sighed. Later, a bunch of letters flew to the gang. There was a name on each letter.  
"Ready?" Finn asked.

The gang nodded their heads then sighed.

* * *

Hey, I'm Magic Man! Tell me who I should kidnap and force to play next! Also tell me their most valuable thing okay? The gang will be so shocked!

Hi. I'm the author and tell me the truth or dares by PM only. I won't answer to reviews.


	2. First Day

Jake opened the first letter and read it out loud. **Jake- what is tier 15?**

"Magic Man! What kind of 'Truth or Dares' are these?" Jake barked furiously at Magic Man.

"Those truth or dares don't belong to me. You see, people watch you behind a TV and Grob Gob Glob Grod told me that if I send they're letters to you, they'll revive Margles." Magic Man answered with a faint smile.

"I'm starting to like those stalkers..." Marceline giggled.

Jake sighed.

"Uh... tier 15 is a... um... ah..." He stuttered.

He looked at Finn. Finn was staring at him.  
"For the viewers!" Jake yelled.

He gulped his spit.  
"Tier 15 is about the birds and the bees! It's a process that makes babies!" he said really fast.  
"That's too fast, Jake!" Marceline said.  
Jake sighed again.  
"I already did the truth so shut your buns, Marceline!" Jake shouted.

The letter disappeared.  
"Phew!" Jake sighed in relief.

A letter flew to Finn's hand.  
**Finn- who do you like more: Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, or Marceline?**

"Ooh! That's intense!" Marceline hissed as she flew around Finn.  
"Yeah! That is pretty intense Finn!" PB said staring at Finn.  
"I'm going to say Flame Princess as she's not creeping me around!" Finn answered.  
"What?!" PB and Marceline said in unison, "I bet she'll do the same thing if she was here!"  
"Now that's scaring me." Jake whispered to Finn.

The letter in Finn's hand disappeared. Then, another letter flew to Finn's hand.  
"Again! I just hope it's something that's not going to make people creep me out..." He said as he opened the letter.

**Finn- play a game of Card Wars with Jake, and this time, beat him**

"Like I feared..." Finn said softly.  
"Creepy Jake strikes again!" Marceline laughed.

'Card Wars' appeared on Finn's lap. He swallowed his spit and turned his head to Jake.  
"I'm sorry, bro." Jake said.

The brothers played Card Wars and like the letter demanded, Finn won. Jake had an angry look on his face after the match.  
"Hey, Marceline! Can we exchange seats?" He asked, clenching his fists.

Marceline nodded her head. Now, Finn was beside PB and Marceline and Jake was opposite of him. The letter faded into thin air. A letter flew to PB.

**Princess Bubblegum- put a ghost chili pepper in Lemongrab's food.**

"Like good old times, eh?" She smiled.

A ghost chili pepper appeared in front of her and a portal to Lemongrab's castle appeared.  
"Excuse me." PB said as she picked up the pepper and walked to the portal, "Wish me luck!"

She stepped into the portal. The portal faded and a huge TV appeared in front of the gang. PB was in the kitchen. She was invisible to everybody except for Jake, Finn and Marceline. PB looked at what the chef was cooking and put the ghost chili pepper in it. The chef didn't notice and after cooking it, he served it.  
"Chicken... Is it sour?" Asked Lemongrab.  
"Yes," The chef answered.

Lemongrab ate a mouthful of it.  
"HOT!" Lemongrab screamed.

He vomited on the floor.  
"UNACCEPTABLE!" He screamed, "TRILLION YEARS DUNGEON!"

A group of lemon knights grabbed the chef by the arm and dragged him to the dungeons. The TV disappeared and PB was transported back.  
"I feel sad for that lemon chef." PB said.

She looked at Marceline who was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Did you see that sour face's face?" She laughed, "Ow my belly!"  
"have some respect, Marceline." PB said.  
"Have some humour, Bonnibel."

* * *

**That's all I received! Send me more! FEED ME!  
**

**Thank you agarfinkel for the truths and dares!**

**Magic Man can also kidnap people from an alternate universe eg. Fionna, Marshall Lee. Okay?  
Start PMing me. Read and review. read and PM**


	3. Second Day

**I'm getting way too less truths and dares! I only got 2 dares and one truth so I had to make some of my own. It's not cheating. It's for the sake of the story!**

**And I have a poll up so go to my profile and vote!**

* * *

Everyone was drinking their drinks. Suddenly, a letter flew to Finn.  
"Looks like break times over." Finn said putting his drink down.

**Finn: Who do you like more, Marcy or PB?**

"FP's out of this one now." Marceline and PB said glaring at Finn.  
"No Guts, No Glory!" Jake said repeatedly.  
"No Guts, No Glory!" Marceline and PB joined in.  
"P... Ma... B... Celine... Bubbline!" Finn stuttered.

The girls looked at him, confused.  
"Bubbline?"  
"Both of you are at the same level..." Finn confessed.

The girls looked at him angrily and resumed chanting.  
"No Guts, No Glory!"

Finn still refused to say.  
"Rule number 3 of No Guts, No Glory: if the person can't answer the truth..." Marceline started.  
"They will be tickled..." PB continued.  
"Until he/she answers it." Jake ended.

Jake pinned Finn down while PB and Marceline tickle him.  
"Okay! I'll answer the que-hahahaha!" Finn laughed.

PB and Marceline stopped tickling Finn.  
"I like Marceline more." Finn said, exhausted.  
"Dang it!" PB grumbled.

A letter flew to Jake as the letter on Finn's hand fade away.

**Jake: How old are you?**

"Easy, 28 in magical dog years and 4 in dog years." Jake answered before they can chant.

A letter flew to Marceline.

**Marceline: Kiss Finn**

Marceline walked to Finn and kissed him on the cheek.  
"That was a great dare!" Marceline said giving a thumbs up to the wall.

**Meanwhile...**

Ice King was looking outside his window.  
"Where did Finn and Jake go? Even the Princess Bubblegum and Marceline is missing." Ice King grumbled.

Then he touched the top of his head and noticed that his crown was gone.  
"Hey who took my..." He cried but quickly stopped when he saw Magic Man.  
"You! You took my crown!" Ice King cried wagging his finger at Magic Man.

Magic Man giggled and made Ice King chase him. Then, he made a portal. Ice King fell inside the portal. The gang saw Ice King.  
"Ice King?! What are YOU doing HERE?" Finn asked.  
"Huh? So this is where you guys are hiding!" Ice King cried.  
"We weren't hiding! We were kidnapped and forced to play this stupid game!" PB explained.  
"Hey that's my line!" Marceline cried out.  
"You're playing a game! Can I join?" Ice King asked forgetting about his crown.  
"Of course!" Magic Man said appearing at the tower.

Ice King sat beside PB and Jake. Then a letter flew to Ice King.

**Ice King- Do you remember Betty?**

"Who's Betty?" Ice King asked.

The letter disappeared and another one flew to him.

**Ice King- Show Finn, PB, Jake and Marceline the parody of Marceline's Fry Song you made.**

"You made a parody of my song?" Marceline said.

Before Ice King could speak, a large TV appeared in front of them. It showed Ice King wearing a long and black wig that looks exactly like Marceline's hair.  
"Daddy, why did you eat my fries?  
I bought them they were mine,  
But you ate them, you ate my fries,  
And I cried, but you didn't see me cry.  
Daddy,  
Do you even love me?  
Well, I wish you would show it,  
'Cause I wouldn't know it." Ice King sang.

The gang except for Ice King was laughing. Then, another video played.  
"Gunter, why did you gunt my fries?  
I gunted them, and they were mine.  
What kind of gunt gunts his Gunter's fries,  
And doesn't even gunt him in the eyes?  
Gunter, there were tears there.  
If you gunted them, would you even care?  
Gunter, do you even love me?"

Now, the gang was laughing louder.  
"STOP!" Ice King shouted.

The letter faded and a letter that has 'Marcy and Simon' written on it.  
"A special one!" Marcy said holding her stomach.

Ice King angrily opened the letter.

**Simon and Marcy- Sing Remember You**

A guitar (Not Marceline's axe bass) and a sheet of paper with the lyrics printed on it appeared in front of Marceline while a drum set and a sheet of paper with the lyrics appeared a few metres away from Ice King. They started playing the song.  
"Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?  
That must be so confusing for a little girl.  
And I know you're going to need me here with you.  
But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too.  
This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me for whatever I do,  
When I don't remember you." Marceline sung.

"Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away.  
I can't remember what it made me say.  
But I remember that I saw you frown.  
I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown.  
This magic keeps me..." Ice King sung.

"Alive, but it's making me crazy.  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me for whatever I do,  
When I don't remember you.  
Please forgive me for whatever I do,  
When I don't remember you.

Da da, da da da da da,  
Da da, da da da da,  
Da da da da da da" They sung in unison.

Tears filled PB's, Marceline's, Finn's and Jake's eyes.  
"That was really sad, Marceline." PB sad putting her hand on Marceline's shoulder.

Marceline burst into tears. Finn wanted to comfort her but PB stopped him.  
"She needs some time... alone." PB said.


	4. Third Day

Marceline finally stopped crying. She rubbed her eyes.  
"I'm ready... Please continue..." Marceline sniffed.

A note appeared on Magic Man's hand. He read it and smiled.  
"Easy!" He laughed and made a portal.

The portal lead to the tree house.  
"Finn, Jake?'" A video game cried out.

The house was silent. BMO giggled and ran to the bathroom mirror. Magic Man was spying on BMO. When BMO was gone, Magic Man snatched his controller and dropped it inside his bag. Then, Magic Man sneaked behind BMO and kidnapped it.  
"Aaaah!" A muffled voice cried out.

Magic Man made a portal leading back to the game room. He put BMO down and flew back to the tower.  
"Help! I've been kidnapped! Help Football, help!" BMO cried out.

The gang stared at BMO.  
"Finn, Jake!" BMO cried in surprise.

Then, a letter flew to BMO's hand.  
"Huh?" The game was confused.

The gang explained what was happening. It took BMO a few minutes to understand.  
"So you mean he has my controller?" BMO reassured.  
"If that's your most valuable thing then, yes." Marceline answered.

BMO opened the letter.

**BMO- Who is Football?**

"Who's Football?" Ice King asked.  
"Hey BMO! Is it the one you were talking to when we were spying on you?" Jake asked.  
"You spied on me! How could you?" BMO cried trying to change the subject.

Then, the girls started to chant 'No Guts, No Glory'

"Football is my friend. I am her mentor and I teach her stuff." BMO explained.  
"You mean your reflection." Finn said.

BMO didn't answer. The letter disappeared and a letter flew to Finn.

**Finn- Agree to be Ice King's Bosom Buddy**

Ice King giggled.  
"Finn, will you?" IK asked.  
"Sigh, yes. I'll be your bosom whatever." Finn grumbled folding his arms.

Ice King hugged Finn.  
"We'll be the best bosom buddies in Ooo history!" Ice King cried hugging Finn.

Finn sighed in distress. A letter then, flew to Jake

**Jake: Tell Lady... You like ice cream more than her.**

"Oh no!" PB gasped, "Lady's gonna be heartbroken!"

A portal appeared beside Jake and a large TV showing LR appeared in front of the gang. Jake sighed and entered the portal. He was teleported beside LR whom was in her house.  
"Hey Lady." Jake said.  
"Hm?" Lady said.  
"I like ice cream more than you! Way, way, way more!"

Lady flew out of the window crying.  
"I seriously hope she doesn't go to Mr Cupcake." Jake said softly.

Jake was teleported back to the room. Before he was teleported, he heard his children say.  
"How could you, dad."

Jake was shocked.  
"No! No! It's not my fault! The dare did it, the dare did it!" Jake shouted at the TV which was showing Jake's children.

Jake ran to a corner and cried. A letter flew to Finn.

**Finn: Take off your hat and kiss Marceline on the lips for... a minute...**

Finn turned his head to Marceline whom was already pouting her lips. Finn took his hat off revealing his gold blonde hair. Then, Finn kissed Marceline.  
"Marceline keeps getting the good dares!" PB complained folding her arms.

She saw a camera on one side of the wall.  
"Hey you! Give me some kissing dares! For example, PB, kiss Finn for the whole chapter. How hard is it to type those few words?" PB shouted at the camera while Marceline and Finn kiss.

Later, Finn was getting bored. He stopped kissing Marceline's lips.  
"How long has it been?" Finn asked.

Marceline looked at her watch.  
"It has been four minutes." Marceline smiled.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked.  
"Because I love you Finn."

Marceline kissed Finn's lips. Finn looked at her hands and saw a letter. He sighed. A letter then, flew to PB's hand.

**PB: Who is your favourite person in the room?**

"Finn of course!" PB plainly said.

The gang looked at Jake. He was crying harder than ever.  
"Don't worry Jake, after this stupid game is finished, you can explain the reason you did that." Finn comforted.

Jake stopped crying and turned his head to Finn.  
"Really?" Jake asked.  
"Yup!" Finn answered.  
"Give me a hug, bro."

Finn ran to Jake and gave him a hug.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last so BRING IT ON!**


End file.
